Zigma, psychic Decepticon
by red-eyedgal
Summary: Megatron has hired a psychic Decepticon to help him achieve his goal in ruling. She must go undercover with the Autobots, but not the way Sideways did. I suck at summaries, just come on in and read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

**Summary: Zigma, a psychic transformer, has decided to join the Decepticons in their mission to take over Cybertron and the rest of the galaxy. She acts as an inside spy, but not like how Sideways did.**

**Beginning is pretty short. Give me some time. And there may be some OOC; i'm a little horrible when it comes to keeping up with a character's personality.**

* * *

"Rejoice Decepticons." The army that stood before Megatron threw their fists up into the air, all bellowing their lungs out. "Finally, after all of these years, I'll be able to see the end of Optimus Prime's life."

"How glorious for you sir." Starscream stood the Decepticon leaders right, smirking.

"Yes indeed." Megatron saw a figure walking through the crowd, trying its hardest to get to the front.

The soldiers all looked at the figure passing by them. The figure had a cloak around it, blocking any optics that tried to look at it.

"Just in time." Megatron put his arm out for the figure to grab onto. The cloak was long enough to cover the figure's arm, even when it stretched it out to grab onto Megatron's hand.

'Who is this?' Starscream thought to himself.

"Men, I would like to introduce a new member of the Decepticon unit." The figure took this as a sign to remove the cloak.

'A femme?' the crowd murmured along themselves, all gazing up at the beautiful femme that now stood before them. She stood a little shorter than Megatron. Her armor consister of the colors red, white, and gold.

Her optics were a bright golden color, challenging even the sun down on earth. The color red was like eyeliner, tracing every single shape of it. Besides that, her whole face was white.

From the top of her waist to her chest to the length of her long arms- all red. A line of gold created a v-neck effect around her chest area, clearly showing more proof of her being a femme. In the middle of her chest, were three golden buttons that were shaped like diamonds.

The tip of her fingers were colored in the gold color as well.

Below her waist was pure white, no gold or red decorated it. Just pure white. To the other Decepticons, she looked like an angel sent by Primus himself.

"My name is Zigma." She said outloud. "And I'm a psychic Transformer."

"A psychic, whoever heard of a psychic transformer?" Cyclonus's laugh echoed throughout the whole room. He and Demolisher stood against the wall, hidden from eyesight of Zigma.

"I heard that." She yelled out. Megatron ran his optics over the femme that stood next to him. 'Beautiful' was what he thought.

Unknown to him, Starscream was thinking the same thing. Never in his entire existence has he seen a femme more beautiful than the one that stood in front of him.

"I'm no lie." She turned to face Starscream. She was going to use him as an example of her power. "Give me your hand." He was hesitant at first, looking into her optics; He knew that he could trust her.

"Here." He said as he placed his palm in hers. Zigma's optics went offline; a buzzing noise being heard from her mouth. Her other palm came up and rested upon his own, she squeezed it tightly when a vision popped into her head.

"What did you see?" Megatron asked when Zigma released Starscream's hand.

"Traitor." She said. "He will be a traitor to the Decepticons countless times. Yet, he will prove to be useful."

"Oh please girly, we all knew that."

"Whoever said that, come up here." Cyclonus moved through the crowd as well until he stood in front of Zigma. She put her hand on his face and her optics shut off once more.

"Hopefully, you're not too attached to your arm or your butt, they'll get blasted off a few times in battle." She smirked at him.

"Enough of this." Megatron pulled Zigma close to him. "Decepticons, this is our ticket to dominance."

"What do you mean, Megatron Sir?" Cyclonus asked as he got over the shock vision he heard from Zigma.

"You'll find out soon enough." She answered for her leader. "Will you all please follow me to the Dimension Gate?" The crowd parted like a sea, allowing the Decepticon leader, Starscream, and Zigma to pass through. All of them followed after.

Once at the Dimension gate, Zigma turned towards her Decepticon army.

"Watch." She said outloud. She signalled everybody to looked down at the buttons on her chest. She pushed them in this order: Top, Middle, Bottom, Middle, Bottom. Her image began to change in front of everyone

She shrunk down to the size of a human, her metal skin turning to that of a human's pale skin.

Her optics were no longer golden, but were human brown eyes. And short brown hair rested on her cranium.

The clothing that rested on her were a red buttoned down shirt, white pants, and blue shoes.

Megatron typed in a code and coordinates for whereever she was going. She went to stands in front of the dimension gate before looking back.

"I'll message you when I get there." She jumped in. ready for her mission that she had been assigned.

---

"Hey, you must be new to the neighborhood. What's up? My name's Rad." A blond boy with bright blue eyes greeted her.

"Hiya, name's Carlos. Welcome." The next boy had a darker skin complextion that the blond, and he had some dark brown curly/wavy hair.

"Hello." She tried to make her voice sound sweet and kind. "My name's Alexis."

* * *

**First chapter done. I got this idea while watching a movie and had to write it down fast before I lost it. Do you guys like it? Thank you for reading. Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

* * *

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Alexis slammed the door on her two friends, Carlos and Rad. She was trying to make it seem like she was upset about how the Autobots lost a mini-con to the Decepticons, once again.

Once she knew that Rad and Carlos were no longer outside, she smirked to herself. Of course, she was the one who told the Decepticons where the next mini-con was going to be. All thanks to those visions.

She took out her pink laptop that she was always carrying with her, and placed it onto a table that was in front of a couch.

"Ok, come out of hiding." She spoke to it.

**Is it safe?**

"Of course it is. No autobots." The pink laptop suddenly changed to a bright green color. It transformered itself into a mini-con named Jewelstar. Besides the color change, Zigma and Jewelstar were very similar in looks.

**Good, how much longer do we have to be here?**

"Not much longer, I hope." Jewelstar and Zigma had been long time friends, probably when Primus created the two.

**Shall I contact Megatron? **

Zigma felt her human body shiver from the name. Whenever she would go back to report some other kind of good news, He would scroll his optics over her body constantly. Not only him, but every other soldier that was part of the Decepticon army.

Being a femme, she had no say of what they could do to her. Even if they all decided to gang-bang her, she couldn't do a thing.

"Please do." Zigma heard a few beeps come out of her small mini-con friend. She had remembered how Megatron would get upset about seeing her in her human form. Before she had a chance to change back to her Transformer form, Megatron's voice boomed out.

"Come back to the base, that's an order." Was what he yelled out. Jewelstar jumped from the sudden boom of Megatron's voice.

**He scares me. **

"Me too." Zigma stood up from the couch. "Let's go Jewelstar."

* * *

"Welcome back, Zigma." Starscream was the one waiting for Zigma to come back to the base on the moon. "Uh..you're still in your human form."

"Well, duh, That human house is so small. If I had transformed there, The house would have collapsed into a bunch of tiny pieces." Starscream chuckled at her. Zigma's human form removed her shirt, revealing those three golden buttons.

"Hurry up." He rushed her. Zigma quickly typed in the right code to transform back into her robotic form, doing it in lightning speed. 'She's so beautiful.' Starscream could't force his optics to tear away from her.

He had to force himself though, it was the Decepticon law. When Zigma first joined, Megatron had made a law about her. Such that no person's optics can look at her unless she spoke solely to them. To not flirt with her, because Megatron was going to claim her as his.

Furthermore, if Megatron found anybody violating the rules, he would kill them in the most painful way possible. And he would use Zigma's visions to help out.

"Here. Your usual." Starscream held out various items for Zigma to take.

---

"What's taking that incompetent Starscream so long?" Megatron sat upon his throne, tapping his fingers on the arm rest. He wasn't one to be patient.

"I'm here, Megatron." Zigma's voice yelled out through the once again big crowd. All soldiers looked down to the floor, not wanting to get punished by Megatron. "Why do you always have me wearing this?"

Zigma was now decorated in some golden veils. One that rested around her waist, slits cut up where her legs could be shown. And a veil around her mouth area, the veil connecting to the top of her head. A bunch of dark jewels that ranged from orange to yellow to puple decorated up her entire legs and her arms.

In a way, she looked like a belly dancer.

"My my, don't you look beautiful? Tell me Zigma, what visions do you have for this army?" Zigma optics went offline as she waved her hand through the air, sensing everybody who was in there.

The vision she saw was the downfall of the Autobots. One final battle between the two armies. A surprise crept up on her. A small group of Autobots would escape from the battle and disappear for a while.

"I see this being the final battle between us and the Autobots. There will finally be a winner." The pause seemed so long. "And it will be us."

* * *

**Very short. Yeah, i know. But this shall get longer. Hopefully. **

**This chapter is done. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review on your way out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. At all**

**Warning: Doesn't go with the original Transformers Armada at all.**

* * *

"Well Prime, it seems that this is the end for you." Optimus Prime and his army of many Autobotswere all scattered around on the battlefield. Some of them had their spark torned directly out of their body, leaving nothing but a cold armor.

This was the battle for the final mini-con, unforunately for the autobots, they were losing.

"How did you know where the mini-con would be?" Optimus looked at Starscream, who held a newly awoken Mini-con in his hand.

"All thanks to our own Decepticon femme." Zigma came onto the field, standing next to Megatron for all to see. The Autobots who were still alive gazed upon that new femme's beauty.

Those gold optics were so stunning that they lost track of what was about to happen.

"Hello Optimus." She said down at him.

"How do you…"

"Let me show you." She pushed the golden buttons in the order to transform her back into the human that Optimus had come to know and love.

"Alexis, what?" Optimus stared at her in disbelief.

"My name's not really Alexis. It's Zigma."

"Men, take them captive." The army behind Megatron and Zigma rushed forward towards the still alive Autobots.

"Why are you doing this Alexis?" Hot shot asked as two Decepticons picked him up by his arms.

"My name's not Alexis. It's Zigma, Hot Shot. And I'm no longer a part of you Autobots." She reached her hand up into the air to grab onto Laserbeak, the little orange robot that had been flying around her for some time.

'The guys are probably watching this.' She brought Laserbeak down to eyesight. "Rad, Carlos, Billy, Fred- move on with your lives. You're no longer a part of this battle." She threw Laserbeak onto the floor and stomped on it, smashing it into small pieces.

* * *

"Everything went just as you saw, Zigma." Megatron entered into her room, unannounced.

"And you had doubts?" She stood on the balcony that watched over all of Cybertron, now ruled by the Decepticons. Megatron's army was shoving the surviving Autobots into the building, showing no mercy to them.

"I'm in no need for your visions anymore." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "But I do have use of you for other things." His glossa came out and licked up her sensitive neck.

"What?" She shook from the gesture, not sure of what was going on.

"I want you. I want you almost as much as I want and now have control over Cybertron. And all you have to say is Yes."

"I can't Megatron."

"And why is that?" Zigma had to quickly make up a lie. For it wasn't Megatron she loved, heck, she didn't even like him. But she had a thing for…Starscream. For the longest time.

If she had told Megatron what her first vision of Starscream really was, he would have been dead right then and there.

She saw her and Starscream together. Laying in each other's arms, staring up into space. She saw him leaning in closer to her and kissing every single visible piece of her body.

It was all too much for her to handle, and she knew if she said it outloud, it would be too much for him. So she made up a lie to him being a traitor countless times. Although, he proved it not to be a lie.

"I…I…thought you wanted to rule over the whole universe and not just Cybertron. I can help you and your army, but in order to do such a big thing, I need my abilities. Spark-merging with someone will only make me lose my power."

* * *

"What's gotten into you, Megatron? I can't remember the last time I've seen you so angry." Sideways leaned against the door to his room, his arms crossed over in front of him.

"Don't ask." Megatron growled. Never, in his entire life, had he been turned down by a femme. NEVER! They were always throwing themselves at his feet, begging him to take them fully. But this one, turned him down flat.

"Is this about the femme?"

"She will be mine. Sooner or later, she will be mine." Megatron marched down the hall to meet with his new prisoners. Sideways remained where he stood, staring at Zigma's door.

"Lose my powers if I merge my spark? HA! That's a laugh. And to think, the King of Decepticons fell for such a lame excuse." Sideways went to her door and knocked.

"Yes?" She asked as she opened the door. Sideways pushed her inside and locked the door from behind him.

"What was with the lie you just told Megatron?"

"What lie? I didn't say a lie?"

"Don't play that game with me." He grabbed onto her head and pulled her closer to him. "I know all the rules."

"Thanks for the warning." She pushed against his chest. "You know it's against the law to stare at me, without Megatron's orders."

"What Megatron doesn't know…" He leaned close to her audio receptors. "won't hurt us."

"Get out of here!" She was finally able to get him fully off her. "Before I report you to Megatron." If Sideways had a mouth to be seen, she would have seen a smirk.

"Hiding behind the one person you fear the most." He headed towards the door. "Good luck with your plan."

* * *

"Get in there, Autoscum." Cyclonus shoved the last Autobot into the dungeon. He laughed as the door slammed shut in front of Optimus's face.

"Enjoy your new attire." Demolisher put in before him and Cyclonus disappeared. Cyclonus laughing at his friend's joke.

"Optimus sir, what do we do?" Hot Shot sat on the floor.

"I…don't know. I was never prepared for this to happen." In truth, he was still in shock. Alexis, the one who was the voice of reason, the one who was always encouraging no matter what, the one that….rarely did wrong; she was a Decepticon all along.

"Sir, we can't just sit here." Red Alert spoke up. "We all need to come together to think of a plan."

* * *

"Zigma, Megatron request your presence in his room." Starscream yelled through Zigma's door.

'He's gonna try again.' "Tell him I don't want to go."

"I can't do that. He'll shoot at me."

"And you're scared of that?"

"Just get your aft out of there now before I go in there and drag it out." The door opened, Zigma walking out fully dressed in her 'bellydancing' outfit.

"Fine fine fine, you big crybaby." The two walked in silence, every once in a while gazing up at each other.

'What Am I doing? It's a sin to look at her.' Starscream scolded himself. 'Don't look don't look. don't look.'

'He would never feel that way about me.' They reached Megatron's room. Starscream yelled through the door to alert Megatron. Zigma felt her spark jump like crazy from being nervous.

All they received was a simple grunt. 'Come in' in other words. The door slid open, Starscream looked down onto the floor.

"Be safe." He told her before walking off. Leaving her by herself, leaving her to expect the worst.

"Why is it that I can see visions of others, but I can't see visions for myself?" She asked herself as she entered in. The door immediately shut behind her, leaving her completely helpless.

"Megatron?" Her shaking voice called out. The room was pitch black, nothing could be seen. She suddenly felt something whoosh by her, pulling off the veil from her hips.

"We can still have our fun without spark-merging." His voice whispered out towards her.

"Don't you mean your fun?" She tried her best to sound brave.

"My fun is everybody's fun."

* * *

Some Autobots had fallen into much needed recharge, while others decided to stay up and keep watch over things.

Optimus Prime was one of them. He and Red Alert watched over the wounded soldiers, all of them had fought well.

"Optimus, I sense someone coming."

"No need for me to be secret." Starscream came up to the dungeon.

"What are you here for?" Optimus asked.

"I want to free Zigma. She isn't here on her own free will; she keeps telling others that she is but I see the fear in her. The fear of what Megatron would do to her."

"And this concerns us how?" Red Alert ask.

"If I let you out, will you help me take Zigma away and take her back to where she belongs? Away from here?" Optimus was shocked, to say the least. Why would a Decepticon asked an Autobot for help?

"Why?"

"She doesn't belong in a place like this. Being here with all of these horny Decepti-freaks wasn't programmed into her."

* * *

**Done done done. Yay. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review on your way out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Yay for Transformers, That's what I say!**

* * *

"See? Wasn't that fun?" Zigma laid down on Megatron's berth, her optics going between offline and online. Megatron had planned this all along, and trapped her.

"What was so fun about me being strapped to this berth by Energon cuffs?" Megatron turned onto his side and placed his arm over Zigma's abdomen, pulling her closer to him.

"Well,We didn't spark-merge. So Your powers will still work." He laid his head into the crook of her neck, falling into a deep recharge.

'You make me sick.' She thought to herself. And no, she wasn't talking about Megatron. She was talking about herself.

'Letting him take advantage of you like that. You could have fought him off, yell out a lie. Told him that you felt your power draining. But you didn't, you laid in this berth and yelled out his name in pain, like he wanted.'

Being careful not to wake him up, she gently lifted his arm off her abdomen. Once she was safely off the berth, she picked up the veils and positioned them back on her.

During the process, she had a vision. So suddenly, she didn't touch anybody or anything. So what was it?

Starscream was in the vision, and so was she. She saw him running for his life, towards her. His arms had reached for her body and covered her before he was struck down. By Megatron himself.

'No no no, that's not gonna happen. I won't let it. I'll keep him safe, no matter what.' She quickly left the room and headed for hers, running into Sideways.

"Geez, you think you yelled out loud enough? You slut."

"What?"

"You heard me." Sideways stepped closer to her once more, letting his optics roam her simple yet delicately designed body. "I bet if you could, you'd sleep with every single mech here."

"I'm not that kind of femme." She marched right past him, covering herself with her arms. Whenever he looked at her, she felt as he was looking right into her spark. So covering herself was the only way for her to feel safe from him.

"Then what kind of femme are you? Are you a work-bot? a constructicon? A seeker? Or were you just a broken bot that they threw out because you didn't functin right?"

"I've heard enough from you." This time instead of walking, she ran. Ran for her life.

Once she was safely in her room, she broke down crying. She was officially broken by those men. Megatron had taken her innocence that she wanted so badly to save for a certain mech. And now Sideways is breaking her down mentally

'I wasn't broken. Primus made me the way I am. He gave me this power.' She looked at her hands. 'Didn't he? Didn't he design me this way for a reason?' She then touched her head with her hand. 'Or am I really….a mistake?'

* * *

"Deal Starscream. Under one condition. When this war is finished and Zigma is free, you have to turn yourself into the Autobots as prisoner." Was Starscream really going to risk freedom for a femme he barely talks to.

"And if I don't?" This question caught Optimus off-guard. He was expecting a quick answer like 'yes, of course' or 'sure'; but 'and if I don't.' wasn't one of the choices. He didn't know how to reply to this.

"You don't know what to say to me, do you Prime?" Hot Shot and Red Alert clutched their teeth and growled at Starscream. Both surprised that he tricked their leader.

"Sir, call off the deal." Red Alert advised Optimus.

"I knew we couldn't trust a Decepticon. We're not going to help, are we sir?"

"Yes we are." Optimus said out.

"WHAT?!"

"We go by the code of Autobots: We don't leave those who are innocent in danger's way. No matter what. So even if Starscream says no, we'll still find a way to save that femme." Starscream smiled to them as he opened the door to the cell.

"Good response, Prime. That was a test to see if you would still save her, even if I suddenly turned on you. I now know that I am trusting the right group." Optimus woke up all of the other mechs who were laying in sleep.

"All right Autobots. I need only Hot Shot and Red Alert to stay. The rest of you can head back to base and wait for further instructions."

"Sir yes sir." They whispered, being careful to not let the other Decepticons know that they were free.

* * *

"Cyclonus, Demolisher, I want you two to watch over Zigma. She claims that she needs to go outside and get some air." Megatron sat upon his throne, looking over the two soldiers that stood before him.

"Yes sir Megatron." They both bowed before him, leaving him once they saw Zigma walk in.

"Zigma, there you are. Cyclonus and Demolisher are going to accompany you while you go outside."

"What? Why?" She complained to him.

"Because I said so. Now get going before I change my mind." He roared out, making the three transformers run out of the room.

Demolisher walked in the front, Zigma walked in the middle, and Cyclonus was in the back: that was the order she had to walk in.

She could feel Cyclonus's optics burning into her back, and she heard his chuckling when ever he liked something he saw. Which pretty much meant he wouldn't stop laughing.

Demolisher stood to her side, allowing her to see all of outside. This outside was behind the Decepticon base, free of all battles and harm. So it looked very beautiful.

"Which setting would you like?" She heard one of the two ask her. Oh yeah, the outside was also in a virtual dome that could let you see anything.

So she had to think, what would she want to see? She suddenly remembered. While she was Alexis on earth, she would go to a field that was isolated from everything. The field was so green and it was covered in billions of flowers.

"Can you get a garden full of flowers?" She asked, not looking up.

"Flowers?" Cyclonus laughed. "Why would you want flowers?"

"Don't fight with her." Demolisher quickly typed in some kind of code. The virtual dome started to change to the setting she wanted.

Her optics lite up when the change was done. The top of the dome was the clear blue sky that was similar to the one on earth. The floor looked just like grass and the flowers…so many different kinds.

---

"She's outside in the virtual dome. It's on the bottom lever, just outside of the throne room where Megatron is." Starscream explained the lay-out of the base.

"Ok, so how can we get there without getting caught?"

"It won't be that simple. One of us is going to have to be a distraction/diversion."

"What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?" (A.N. I couldn't resist putting that. Courtesy of the Lion King. Which I do not own either)

"What's the hula?" Starscream asked the apparantly hyper Hot Shot. "And what's drag?"

"Never mind with that." Red Alert cut in. Right now, they were all hiding in Starscream's room. Discussing the plan. "What's the plan, Starscream?"

"Optimus, any imputs?" Optimus had his head hitting the wall, making a very noticeable dent.

"Wait wait wait…" He pulled his head away. "I'm getting something."

"What?" Red Alert, Hot Shot, and Starscream asked in unison.

"A headache." Optimus went back to hitting his head.

"Oh boy, your leader has lost it." Suddenly, the alarm siren went off loudly. This making Optimus's headache get worse. The com-link went on.

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION, THE AUTOBOTS HAVE ESCAPED. SECURE THE BASE, NOW!" Megatron's voice roared out.

"Megatron found out that you guys are gone. Not good." Optimus hands suddenly grabbed onto Starscream and lead him to the window.

"You go get Zigma, me and the Autobots will take care of the others. Meet us at Antartica on Earth." With all of his power, Optimus threw Starscream out the window, towards the virtual dome.

---

"Zigma, stay in here." Demolisher ran out of the dome.

"Laters, Cutie." Cyclonus soon followed him, locking the dome when he was fully out. Zigma didn't get a chance to respond to anything, she was soon by herself.

"What?" She asked herself. "Ooook." She went back to looking down at the flowers, admiring their beauty.

"I feel bad for you guys on earth. Those humans only appreciate your beauty for just a few seconds, they forget about you." She gently pulled one out, forgetting that it was all just a hologram.

When she bent down to look closer to the flower, there was a crash through the dome.

"What the…" Starscream crashed onto the floor, almost injuring one of his wings in the process.

"Ow, he could have told me that he was going to throw me out the window. That hurt!"

"Starscream, what are you doing here?" She went over to check up on Starscream. "What happened? I heard the siren, the Autobots escaped. Come on." She started pulling on his arm. "We got to catch them."

Starscream stood up. "I freed them." He informed her.

"What? Why? I went through all of that trouble to make sure Megatron won and you let them go?"

"Actions now, Questions later." Starscream pushed Zigma's buttons in the order to turn her into the human, Alexis.

"Why did you…." She didn't finish her question. He had picked her up in to his hand and put her in the cockpit on his chest.

"Strap up. TRANSFORM!" Starscream transformed into his jet form and flew full blast at the top of the dome. It broke on contact.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Earth."

* * *

**Aw, Starscream saved Zigma. And Optimus still has a headache. Tune in next time for the next chapter of 'Zigma, the psychic Decepticon'. Please leave a review on your way out. lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**What's Sideways up to? Why is he always picking on Zigma? I would like to know that myself.**

* * *

"Megatron sir." Sideways attended to the wound Megatron received from the mini-battle with Optimus Prime.

For just three soldiers against a whole army, they did pretty well. And even escaped.

"What is it Sideways?"

"I just wanted to report that Zigma and Starscream are missing from the base."

"WHAT?!" Megatron arose from his throne. "Cyclonus, Demolisher, didn't I tell you to keep an eye on her?"

"We were, sir." Cyclonus defended himself.

"But we heard the siren and ran into action. We made sure to lock the door before we left though."

"Then how did she escape?"

"Why not look at the computer footage?" Sideways was now at their computer, typing in some codes to see what happened inside the dome when the battle took place.

'Nothing out of the ordinary. She choose the garden setting, she kneeled down to get a closer look at the flowers, she looks up at the sky and…why does she look worried?' Megatron, Cyclonus, Demolisher, and Sideways continued to watch the screen. All of them in for a surprise.

'Starscream, why did he fall in there? Can't the guy fly? Wait….He touched her, he touched my femme. What's he doing now? He stuffed her into his cockpit and flew off. So he's the reason why my Zigma is now gone.'

'Oh, Starscream's in trouble.' The three other Decepticons thought.

"Put all the pieces together and what do we get? Starscream freed those stickin Autobots and teamed up with them to steal away Zigma for himself." Sideways explained.

"Show off." Cyclonus mumbled to himself.

"Track down that piece of worthless slag, I won't rest until Zigma is back at the base and back in my berth."

* * *

'Alexis' didn't know how to react to the whole running away from the Decepticon base, she felt wrong about it yet it felt so right and good.

'I should be complaining right now, shouldn't I? I mean, Megatron hired me solely to help him capture up those Autobots; and Starscream freed them. And then he kidnapped me, I know I'm acting like a Mary-Sue right now but I don't care. That vision of Starscream dying by Megatron's hands is never going to happen.'

Starscream continued to soar through the sky, his mind also running with thoughts.

'I was obsessed with getting her free that I don't even know where I'm going to leave her. Where did she use to live? Not on Cybertron, I know that for sure.' He spotted a glacier that was big enough to hide both him and 'Alexis'.

With such grace, he landed on the glacier and let 'Alexis' out before he transformed. 'Alexis' pushed her buttons once more and transformed back to Zigma.

"Oh great, just great. I got kidnapped by a crazy Decepticon who freed Autobots. What's next? Is Sideways gonna stop being a jerk?"

"I thought you would be happy to be away from there." Starscream spoke to her.

'You don't know how happy I am, knowing that you care about me.' She thought to herself. "Well, you're wrong. I'm not happy." She lied to him.

"Oh really, while I was flying, I heard a sigh of relief come from you."

"That wasn't a sigh of relief, it was a …..a…..a angry sigh. I can't believe you did this."

"Oh really, if you don't want to be here, why don't you just transform into your vehicle mode and run away."

"Because…because…oh look, Megatron!" She pointed at the sky behind him.

"What?" Starscream turned around, his sword ready in his hands. "There's nothing there."

"Wow Starscream, I didn't take you as the kind of mech to be tricked so easily by a femme." Hot Shot held onto Zigma by her arm, she was struggling to get free. Optimus and Red Alert stood behind him.

"I wasn't tricked."

"Not from what I see."

"Don't touch me." Zigma yelled as she pulled her arm away from Hot Shot's grasp. Her head suddenly started going wild with visions of the yellow race car.

Why were all of her visions suddenly about battlefields? She saw this race car rushing into battle, leaving behind his group. Leaving behind safety.

She saw him getting shot countless times by various guns.

She saw him shooting back, yelling something about protecting others for good.

'That first vision totally contradicted the second; that's not normal.'

"Whoa, sorry." Hot Shot let Zigma go. He knew she wasn't going to be able to run anywhere.

"I apologize for her." Starscream stepped forward. "Whenever she touchs anybody, she will immdiately have a vision of them. So she hates to be touched sometimes. Anyway, I'm actually very surprised that you made it out alive."

"It wasn't that hard." Hot Shot gave a thumbs-up. "Your friends have horrible aim."

"Those aren't my friends, they aren't even considered comrades."

"They should be." Zigma spoke up. "Even after I told Megatron that you would be a traitor, he still kept you around. And now look, my vision came true. You are a traitor." She continued to yell insults at Starscream for a good six earth minutes, until she just got tired and started to feel bad.

"Are you done?" He asked her.

"Yeah, sorry." She apologized to him. Her spark was full of pain from all the insults. "Ok look, I guess I am happy that you took me away from the base. But Megatron is going to hunt, and I do mean HUNT, all of you down."

"Are you afraid he's going to hurt us?" Optimus spoke up.

'I'm not concerned about you three, I'm more concerned about Starscream. Megatron will make Starscream's death slow and painful and tortourous and…'

"Don't worry Zigma." She looked to Starscream. "I swear, by my spark; I swear in front of Primus that I will protect you." If Transformers could blush, Zigma's full body would have been the same red color as the line around her optics.

"Uh…ok."

"So what's the plan, Optimus?"

"Megatron is surely going to track down our coordinates. If we keep moving towards the base, he won't be able to keep up with us."

"Can't we just transport to your base?"

"No, and they other Autbots can't talk to us either."

"So in other words, we're walking."

"Right. Well, as of right now, we're either swimming or flying. Zigma, what's your vehicle mode?" They all looked at her.

"Um…I don't have a vehicle mode."

* * *

**(dramatic music plays) *gasp* she doesn't have a vehicle mode, what will happen next? Lol, thanks for reading. Please leave a review on your way back.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

**So Zigma doesn't have a vehicle mode, why is that?**

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have a vehicle mode? Every Transformer has a vehicle mode, even mini-cons."

"I'm not like every Transformer." She commented back to whoever was talking to her. She was now looking down at the ocean, too ashamed and embarrassed. "I don't have one because I don't have a scanner, and I don't have a plug to download."

"There has never been a case like this before. Optimus sir, what shall we do now?"

"We'll ignore it for now. Back to business, Hot Shot, Red Alert, and myself will drive across the water, jumping onto the ices. Starscream, you'll fly over us, keeping an eye out for the other Decepticons."

"How can you drive on water?" Zigma stood back up to join the group.

"You'd be surprise." Optimus turned his attention over to Starscream. "Starscream, you're going to have to carry Zigma again."

'Oh no, not again. I don't know what the heck I'll blurt out if I'm with Starscream.' "Uh..Optimus, can I ride with you instead? I've….what are you again?"

"In vehicle mode, I'm a firetruck."

"I've always wanted to ride a firetruck."

"You always use to ride me. Remember, I would take you and Rad and Carlos on our missions with us."

'She's trying to avoid me now.' Starscream thought sadly. He had just pledge his life to her and here she is, avoiding him. "It's all right Optimus. It would be best if I were alone anyway." Starscream didn't want for any objections, he quickly transformed into his jet mode and flew off.

Zigma didn't know what to think. Her feelings right now were so confusing: she felt happy to be away from Starscream, she felt guilt from driving him away, and there was another feeling- she didn't know what it was though.

'I'll talk to Optimus when he's driving.'

* * *

Megatron rounded up his army, explaining everything that had happened while they were all out partying. In the speech, he did yell out a few insults, but hey, that's just Megatron for you.

"Megatron sir, I'm having a hard time pinpointing Starscream coordinates."

"Sideways, you've only been here for a short time. You may think Starscream doesn't think, but he actually has a high IQ. He knows we would be trying to track him down."

"What now?"

"Send Cyclonus out to search."

* * *

"Optimus, can I talk to you about something?" 'Alexis' sat at the far right side of the truck, her eyes watching the water flow by as Optimus drove.

"We got a lot of time, so yes."

"It's about…Starscream."

"You have feelings for him and yet you're trying to keep your distance because you don't want him to hurt."

"How'd you know?"

"You don't exactly keep all your thoughts inside your head." 'Alexis' sighed to this.

"Optimus, I'm in love with Screamer."

"Screamer? You even have a pet name for him?"

"Doesn't everybody? Megatron's pet name for Starscream is 'incompetent fool'. Your pet name for him is 'Decepti-scum'."

"Uh…sure, let's call it pet names." 'She's too innocent for her own good.'

"Well, Screamer is mine. Anyway, as Screamer said, I get visions whenever I touch someone. Just recently, I had a vision of me and Screamer holding hands and looking into each other's optics. He had on this beautiful smile, but for some reason, I couldn't hear what we were saying."

"That's a very nice vision."

"But I also had another one. Megatron killed Screamer, with his own hands. While he was protecting me." 'Alexis' looked up into the sky to see Starscream flying over them.

'These two are so in love. But she's too scared to admit it, while Starscream is has a big sign on him that says 'I love Zigma.' The Autobots had finally gotten across the water and were now driving on dry land.

'Alexis' had turned on the radio inside the truck and was listening to a variety of love songs. One of them caught her attention. From what the radio said, it was from the soundtrack of this new movie 'On the Line'.

She repeated the lyrics inside of her head. 'Ready to fall in love tonight, Ready to hold my heart open wide. I can't promise forever but baby I'll try, cause I'm ready to fall in love tonight.' Over and over.

---

Starscream must have been feeling really bored to actually play with the radio that's been installed in him for some time now.

He was listening to the exact same song, thinking about Zigma at the same time.

'If you're ready to fall in love, why won't you promise it forever? That person who holds your heart will hold onto it forever, no matter how their feelings change for you.'

He thought more and more into it; realizing another thing.

'But I can't promise it forever. This song never mentions if the girl promises her heart, so he can't wait for her much longer. But I can.'

---

"Troops, we'll rest here for tonight." Zigma stepped out of Optimus, allowing him to transform. She pushed her buttons once more, transforming back into the robotic state.

"Yes sir." Red Alert and Hot Shot saluted Optimus. Starscream had just landed in, transforming when safely on the ground.

"No Decepticon has followed us yet." He reported while looking over at Zigma. Their optics met, they seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Each of us is going to have a turn of standing guard. Who will go first?" Optimus looked around for volunteers. "Ok, since no one raised their hands, I'm putting Starscream first."

"Whatever." He moved away from the group and took a seat a good five yards away.

"Zigma, you'll, of course, be exempt from this duty."

"Of course." She laid down on the ground and put herself into forced recharge.

A few earth hours later, she heard snoring coming from the other three Autobots. That was her cue, she decided. She was going to tell him the truth.

Her optics came back on, she sat up and looked in the direction where Starscream was. Gaining all of her courage, she stood and walked over to him.

"Starscream?" She whispered. His head shot up and looked over at her.

"Zigma, what are you doing up?"

"I wanted to talk to you." She took a seat next to him. "Nice night, huh?"

"Perfect for star gazing." He looked back up at the stars.

"They're so beautiful." She commented. 'Maybe this is why Starscream loves to fly through the night.'

They sat in silence for a while, Zigma finally just let it out.

"Starsceam, there is a reason why I'm not like most Transformers. I'm was…I'm…i…I'm a failure. Primus never made me like others, I think he just got tired of me and just threw me away. For some reason, I can only transform into a human. I'm a freak of nature."

Those words stung her, that's almost like the exact thing that Sideways had told her.

Starscream looked over at her, Zigma's head was buried inside her arms that rested on the top of her knees she had pulled closer to her chest.

"A freak? Why do you call yourself that?"

"Didn't you just hear me? I don't have a vehicle mode, I don't have a scanner nor a download plug. I transform into a human. What other Transformer do you know can do all of that?"

"Nobody else can."

"See?"

"So that makes you special. It makes you unique. Maybe Primus made you this way for a reason. And maybe you're living out the reason right now." His hand came up to hers.

"Starscream?"

"Zigma, I love you. I've loved you since I first laid my optics on you. That's why I'm doing this, you know that. You know I have strong feelings for you, and I just want you to be free from that monster."

"monster?"

"Megatron. He doesn't deserve a special femme like you. Nobody does. Not even me." His hand tightened around hers. "Maybe you'll find a mech that can actually win over your spark, and it may not be me. But I wouldn't care because all I want for you is your happiness. Zigma, please try to..." He couldn't finish his sentence. Zigma had leaned forward and attached her mouth to his talking one.

* * *

**BOOM! Just like that…they share a kiss. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review on your way out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in any way. Unfortunately. How could would that have been?

They kissed?! They kissed?!

* * *

"Why am I the one who is always sent out to search? And for the femme? I'm not a babysitter." Cyclonus complained as he flew through the sky. Zigma's mini-con, Jewelstar, was forced to go along with him.

**You're not mature enough to be a babysitter. **

"Shut up."

**You shut up and keep looking. **

"You're suppose to be helping me."

**Since when did I say I would help you? **

"Just wait, little mini-con, wait till we get back to the base." He warned her. "It's too dark out here."

**Don't you have some kind of headlights or something? **

"I was just going to do that."

**Yeah right, you forgot about them.**

Cyclonus didn't feel like arguing with the mini-con, he didn't feel like doing anything at all. Not since he got yelled at by Megatron for refusing to go look for the femme, Zigma.

---

Ths kiss between Starscream and Zigma ended too soon for the both of them. Hot Shot had interrupted them, saying that it was his turn to watch over everything. Starscream and Zigma stood up, hand in hand, and walked over to a private spot. A little further away from the others.

"You need to tell me how you really feel about me before I jump up and down and make a complete idiot of myself."

"You, an idiot? Perish the thought."

"Just tell me the words I want to hear." He begged her.

"When I was living on earth, there was this saying. 'Action speak louder than words.' And I think I just showed you how I feel." Her fingers went up and touched his lips softly. "With my kiss."

"You're a tease." His hand went up to the ones on his lip and grabbed onto it. He pulled it away far enough for him to lay a kiss on it. "But I love that about you."

"Screamer, this is a side of you I've never seen before."

"Screamer? Where'd that name come from?"

"My nickname to you. You don't like it?"

"Anything you call me, I'll love it."

"Ok, you're using the word 'love' too much."

"You can never use that word enough." She smiled at him and her optics dimmed slightly. Starscream truly had a way of making her feel special; and she had a way of making him act like that.

"You need to get some rest."

"Just promise you'll be by my side when I awake."

"Stop talking like Fabio and go to sleep."

"Fabio? Who's Fabio? Is this another mech I didn't know about?"

"No, Fabio is a famous and hot human on earth. Now Rest." Starscream laid down on the floor, Zigma along with him. On his back, he pulled Zigma to lay her head on his chest armor.

"I can rest peacefully now knowing that you are with me." He told her before he went off into a deep recharge. Zigma couldn't bring herself to rest, too much on her mind. And once again, her mind running wild with visions.

She tried her hardest to not pay attention to all of them though, she didn't want it to ruin her time with her Screamer.

'I'm in a safe place now, in his arms. So why do I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen?' She heard something off in the distance. She rose up from her position.

"Sounds familiar." She lowered her voice, not wanting to wake up any of the Autobots or Starscream. She thought long and hard on who it was.

"It wouldn't be Megatron, not Sideways. Demolisher? No it isn't him. Um….who's left? There's that Thrust guy, but he doesn't know much about me. CYCLONUS, OH SHOOT!" She covered her mouth with her hands and looked down at Starscream and the Autobots. Hot Shot had fallen asleep while keeping guard.

"Ok, good." 'Why would Megatron send Cyclonus? He isn't exactly the most quiet Decepticon there.' She knew what she had to do, she had to give herself up. For the sake of Starscream and the others….but mostly Starscream.

---

"Cyclonus, report in." Megatron's voice sounded through the com-link.

"No sign of her yet sir."

"Keep searching, and don't come back unless you have that femme in your grasp."

"Yes, sir. But are you sure they're around here?"

"Sideways claims that the tracker we put in Starscream has stopped moving. So of course I'm sure." Static was heard, the transmission between the two was over. Much to Cyclonus's delight.

**You better find her fast. He's getting antsy. **

"I swear, when we get back to base, I'm gonna…"

**Wait, look down there. **

"Where?" His lights went down until they landed on a familiar sight. "Zigma, there she is." Cyclonus laughed and cheered as he swooped down and transformed right in front of her. "You're in big trouble cutie."

"Don't call me that." She looked down at Jewelstar, happy to see her first friend.

"Megatron is having a hissy fit. Very upset that prize possession was taken away, or did you willingly run away?" He laughed in her face.

'If I tell him the truth, Megatron will just get more angry.'

"Well, which one is it?"

"I wanted to get away because I hated being locked up. I begged Starscream to take me away and to free the Autobots. And if he succeded in everything I asked, I promised him that we would have, as the humans call it, a one-night stand." 'Wow, I can't believe I made all of that up in a matter of seconds, I am so good.'

"Oh really. Wait till Megatron hears this. Especially the one-night stand thing."

'He actually knows what that means? He's smarter than I thought.' "Please don't tell him, Cyclonus."

"And why not? What's in it for me? Hm? Hm? Hm?"

'He's getting on my nerves.' "I…what do you want?" Cyclonus moved closer to her, nearly stepping on Jewelstar in the process.

"You got a lot to offer." He wrapped one of his arms around her, stopping her from moving away. "But I need to take something that Megatron won't notice. That leaves only one choice."

"And what's that?" She asked, her voice shaking from being scared.

"Your lips." He crashed his onto hers, her cry being drawn out. She struggled to get free from his hold, and his him constantly with her free hands. Nothing seemed to make the hyper Decepticon budge.

After a long while, Cyclonus let her go, licking his lips. "Wow, now I know why Megatron likes you. You taste good."

"Yeah yeah yeah." 'I had a vision about you Cyclonus, you're not gonna like what Megatron does to you when I tell him you kissed me.' Without warning, Cyclonus pushed her buttons, turning her into 'Alexis'. "Why'd you do that?"

"It makes it easier for me to take you back." He transformed back into his vehicle mode, Jewelstar climbed into the seat.

"Um..it's full in there. How are you gonna take me?"

"Sweetie, if you havn't noticed, I still have my hands out." One of his large hands grabbed onto 'Alexis' and squeezed onto her tight. "Now let's go home."

* * *

**No no no, she gave herself up. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review on your way out.**


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. **

**She gave herself up. OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS.**

* * *

The sun started to rise where the Autobots and Starscream were. Starscream extended his arm, expecting to find his love laying next to him. Instead, he felt and found nothing.

"Zigma?" His optics came online. "Zigma?" He became frantic, he couldn't find her. "OPTIMUS!" He cried out.

"What happened?" Optimus shot up when he heard his name being called out. "Oh yeah, I was supposed to switch with Hot Shot last night."

"Hot Shot? He was in charge? HE'S NOT EVEN ONLINE!" Starscream pointed at Hot Shot, who was laying down on the ground and snoring loudly. "Neither is Red Alert."

"OH boy, so what happened last night?"

"I wouldn't know. Hot Shot came and switched positions with me; after that, me and Zigma fell asleep together. And when I woke up, she was gone."

"Megatron." Optimus whispered. "Starscream, do you still remember where the base is? Cause I don't."

"Why wouldn't I? I have been with the Decepticons for a long long time."

"Ok, help me wake up these two and we'll be on our way."

* * *

"Megatron sir, Cyclonus has returned with Zigma in hand. Literally." Sideways reported in to Megatron, who decided to stay in his room that day.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get her in here. and make sure she's dressed in the veils." Megatron waited patiently for the femme to arrive in the room. When she first arrived, she was shaking and was wimpering.

"Zigma, it's so good to have you back." He looked her up and down, his mouth forming into an evil smirk. "So good."

"Likewise." She answered back. Her hands came up and covered various parts of her body, she didn't know why. Megatron would always look at her body like that, so why was she doing this now?

"So tell me Zigma, why did Starscream take you away?"

"I asked him to."

"Why?" Zigma could sense the anger rising in Megatron's voice. She knew he was going to do bad things to her once she said the truth.

"I..i'm tired of being here. All you do is use my visions, and then you forced yourself on me. All of this is just too much for me to handle. So I begged Starscream to take me away from here. I realized my mistake though, and decided that I want to stay here now."

"You're not thankful for anything that I have given you, are you?"

"I guess not."

"Do you know that I could have just thrown you out there with all of those other Decepticons? Do you know that if you weren't under my protection, then you would have been torn apart in a matter of seconds?"

"Not every mech here obeys your rules. When Cyclonus came to get me, he forced his lips onto mine."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No, I'm serious. Megatron…" She got closer to him and put one of her hands on his chest. "He touched what you claimed as yours. Megatron, am I not your property?" 'I'm going to cut out my own glossa for saying this stuff.'

"Oh really. Now you give yourself to me. But I must admit, I like the submissive part of you."

"Don't you think you should punish those who touch what is yours?" He slightly pushed past her and headed out the door, calling out for Cyclonus. "Good, this gives me time to think up more stuff. Ok, so when he gets back, I'm going to priase him and seduce him. Make him forget all about Starscream."

**You don't want to forget that jet, do you?**

"Jewelstar, what are you doing in here? If Megatron finds you…"

**He'll be busy for a while. Cyclonus is hiding from him. Now tell me the truth, you didn't beg Starscream to take you away. **

"You're right. I didn't. He did it on his own. He said that he wanted me to be free from Megatron."

**I like him so far. So why did you give yourself back to Megatron? He obviously doesn't love you. **

"What else could I do? Keep running? He would have eventually found me."

**So you were willing to take the easy way out when you know you won't be happy? **

"So what, Starscream can have a little longer to be live."

**What if he doesn't want to live? **

"What?"

**What if he kills himself? **

"Well, he did say that he pledged his life to me."

**So without you in his life, he has nothing to live for.**

"Oh Primus, you're right!"

"Right about what?" Megatron stepped back into the room.

"Um…right about…right…I can't do this anymore. Megatron, I desprise you with all of my spark. I didn't even know Starscream was going to take me away from here, but I was so happy because…I'M IN LOVE WITH STARSCREAM!"

---

"Starscream, I do have to ask you, are you willing to possibly die while battling Megatron?" Red Alert asked. They were all right outside the base, lucky enough that there were no Decepticons keeping watch. Megatron must have called for a meeting.

"Megatron has been a big pain in the aft for a long time now, so yes, I'm ready to battle." Starscream broke through the door to the base.

"He's crazy." Hot Shot commented.

"I agree with you Hot Shot, he is crazy." Red Alert added in.

"You both are half way there. He is crazy, crazy in love." Optimus followed Starscream inside.

"Been nice knowing ya buddy."

"Ditto." The two last Autobots shook each others hands before running in to catch up to the other two.

---

"Decepticons, gather around, I have a present for you." The army all became quiet as Megatron spoke outloud. "It seems that Zigma, our little psychic…" Megatron pulled her forward by her arm. "Doesn't appreciate everything that I've done for her."

"Stop, let go of me."

"It's time for you to choose. Do you hate me so much that you wouldn't care if I gave you to my men? Remember, they would tear you apart in seconds."

'Primus, what do I do?'

"I need an answer. Do you want them or me?"

"I don't want either. I want Starscream." The army got anxious, they knew what Megatron was going to do next.

"You've made your choice." He's gripped loosened as he threw her into her army. "Have fun boys."

'I need you Starscream. I'm sorry I ran away from your love.' As she felt various hands grap onto her, the door to the room opened.

"Release her at once." Starscream yelled out. "I've got guns and a few Autobots, and I know how to use them."

"Screamer." Zigma fought off the hands and sprinted over to her love, clinging onto him once she reached him. "Screamer, I'm sorry."

"Are you all right? Did they hurt you?" He asked as he lowered his gun and wrapped her tenderly in his arms.

"Starscream, you dare show your face?" Megatron growled. "And Prime is here too?"

"Megatron, this is the end for you." Optimus and Starscream both yelled in unison.

* * *

**Finally, battle for the love. Oh i love this part. Thank you for reading. please leave a review on your way out. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

**This is the last chapters of this story. Thank you to tlcoopi7 for always reviewing.**

* * *

"Do you honestly think that you can defeat me now?" Megatron's laugh bellowed out through the entire base. "Starscream, how many times have you tried to overthrow me in my position? And you havn't won. Now you think you can take my property?"

"Your property? You just threw me off into this sea of…craving mechs." Zigma stood her ground, showing Megatron that she didn't fear him.

"Don't tell me you think you can win now? Since the one you 'love' is behind you?" Megatron's snapped his metal fingers, immediately hundreds of guns were pointing at Zigma and Starscream. "In case you've forgotten, you're outnumbered."

She backed away from the guns pointing at her, only to have an arm wrapped protectively around her.

"Screamer?"

"Optimus, Hot Shot, Red Alert- it appears that I've gotten us all into a tight spot."

"We'll still stand by you, Starscream." Optimus assured him.

"Yeah buddy, I need to see you and this girl get hitched."

"Hot Shot, now's not the time to mention that." Red Alert and Hot Shot stood back to back and pointed at various opponents.

"Zigma, I will give you one last chance. Choose to come with me and I'll let Starscream off with a painless death. Choose him and you'll watch as I obliterate him before your eyes." The visions she had about Starscream dying while covering her was pursuading her to choose Megatron. "I'm waiting."

"Megatron….I…"

"She refuses." A voice answered out of nowhere. The group looked around frantically from where the voice came from.

Suddenly, thousands of shots came out, hitting almost every single mech in the room, direct in the spark.

"What the…." Megatron stared in disbelief, how could his army that filled the room suddenly be emptied down to just one. Himself. "Who did that?" He eyed the group standing at the front. "Optimus?"

"It wasn't me. I would have shot Starscream and Zigma in the mix."

"The yellow one there?"

"Nope. I was facing this way."

"Red?"

"Negative."

"Then who was it?"

"What does it matter?" Starscream stepped in front of Zigma. "All that matters now is that you and I stand before each other. Primus has paved the way for me to take you down."

"Screamer, wait, think this over." She turned her body to face Starscream. "Megatron is really powerful."

"Don't you believe in me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then why are you holding me back?" He tried to walk forward, Zigma was pushing him back with all the force she had. Which was pretty hard because he's taller and stronger than her.

"Because I don't want you to die. Starscream, I've had so many different visions of you, but the one I fear the most might end up being the one that comes true. And…Starscream, how come you're not looking at me?" She got her answer soon. Starscream grabbed onto her arms and switched positions with her.

"Starscream?" She saw it. She saw the thing she feared most. Megatron striking down Starscream, while he held onto her. 'This wasn't like how my vision was, Starscream was already battling Megatron when this happened. Did I just mess up?'

"I knew you were on my side Zigma. Good work." Megatron pulled his sword out of Starscream, the poor mech fell onto the floor in pain, covering the wound. Bright energon began to slip out between his fingers. "Your turn Prime."

"Men, fire at will." Prime ordered his men. The three mechs started to fire at Megatron, none of the shots hitting him. Megatron was waving his sword in circles, blocking off all the shots fired.

"Starscream? Can you hear me? Please tell me you're not dying."

"I'm not dying. He missed a majority of my main circuits. And my spark is still safe." Starscream got up onto his elbows and tried to push himself fully off the floor. "But his massive energon lost is making me lose a lot of energy."

"You need to get back up. You're the one who wants to defeat Megatron."

"Him defeat me?" She looked up to see Megatron holding onto a severly damanged Hot Shot by the head. "That's a laugh." He threw Hot Shot's body across the room, still glaring down at Zigma and Starscream. "Now come Zigma, we have so much to do. We must revive the Decepticon army and there's only one way to do that."

"What?"

"Yes, you and I must bond together and recreate the Decepticon era."

"NO WAY!" She held onto Starscream as tight as she could, trying not to hurt him.

"You will come with me! NOW!" He reached for her arm and pulled her up to his height. "How does it feel Starscream? How does it feel to have to see Zigma in my arms once more?"

"Megatron, release her." Starscream growled.

"You're in no position to be telling me what to do." Megatron pulled Zigma to his chest. "Besides, she's too good for you."

"She's too good for you too, Megatron." A shot was fired at Megatron's back, going though his body and into Zigma's stomach. She screamed out from the sudden pain she felt.

"Who fired that?" He dropped Zigma on top of Starscream and held onto his own wound. He turned around to see a gun pointing right at his spark chamber. "Sideways?"

"The one and only."

"What are you doing? You traitor." The Decepticon insignia on Sideway changed to an Autobot's.

"Hurry up, you two." Sideways yelled at Zigma and Starscream. Megatron wondered what the two behind her were doing.

"I won't let either of you defeat me." He decided to attack Starscream first, since he has been the biggest pain. "Starscream, now you die." Megatron pushed the Sideways and the gun he was holding out of the way, then turned around to fight Starscream.

BANG

Megatron's spark chamber was hit directly by some kind of ray. "What?" He saw Zigma kneeling down, supporting Starscream on one of her knees. She and him were also holding a gun together, Zigma held up and Starscream pulled the trigger.

"How?" Megatron groaned out his last word before his spark went dull, and so did his optics.

"Yeah, we did it." Zigma cheered outloud. "Starscream, it's over. He's dead and…Screamer?" Starscream's optics were completely shut off. The hand that was over his wound slowly fell down onto the floor.

---

"Zigma, you need to come out." It had been a few days since the battle against Megatron was done. Since then, she and Sideways now resided inside the Autobots base on earth. She felt like she was back home, since she spent most of her time there as a human.

Carlos and Rad were both very forgiving towards her also. They accepted her back into their group, and she even found out that Rad had a little crush on her 'Alexis'.

Sideways explained that he was the one who fired all of those shots. He had rigged the entire base's security system and got it under his control. And he also said the only reason he was 'mean' to Zigma was because he enjoyed teasing her.

"Optimus, I refuse to come out until I hear that Starscream is online." Optimus came into the room he had given to her. He understood that right now, she was depressed. After all, there was a good chance that the wound caused more damage than they thought and he could possibly die.

"You'll die from starvation and from lack of light."

"I don't care right now. When Screamer is back in my arms, I'll eat and actually go outside." Optimus sighed at the stubborness of the femme.

"Zigma, please, I'm worried about your health."

"Don't worry about it." Zigma laid down on her back on the her berth, looking up at the ceiling. With a sigh, she shut off her optics, refusing to hear anything else Optimus had to say to her.

Optimus decided to just give up. He closed the door and headed over to the medical bay.

"How's he…Starscream, you're awake." Starscream sat up on the whatever he was on, rubbing the spot where the wound originally was.

"Not so loud."

"He's still a little drugged on the medicine I had to give him. So he's groggy." Red Alert explained.

"Zigma, where's Zigma?" Starscream asked.

"She's inside her room, starving and suffocating herself. I think she could use a little bit of love, if you know what I mean."

"Excuse me then." Starscream jumped off the whatever he was sitting on and headed out the med bay. He came back just seconds later. "I have no idea where I'm going."

---

The door to Zigma's room opened, Starscream walked inside, seeing the femme he loved on the berth.

He smiled to himself, the memories of what she did for him. She helped him defeat his long time leader and rival; and she even confessed her love to him.

"Zigma." He spoke softly. "Wake up." He shook her body slightly.

"I don't wanna, Screamer. SCREAMER!" She shot up and latched onto him. "You're awake and alive; unless we're both dead and are with Primus."

"No no no, we're alive."

"Yay! I wasn't ready to die." He chuckled at how cute she was acting.

"Neither was I. Not before your spark and mine merge."

"Huh? But Starsceam, didn't you hear what I told Megatron. If I merge my spark, my powers will be gone."

"Sideways informed me alittle while ago that you were going to use that on me, and that it's not true."

"Dang it. Sideways always ruins my fun. When I get out of here, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

"So does this mean that we are going to merge our sparks?"

"Yes." She smiled at him.

"Wait, I need to do this the formal way."

"What's the formal way?" Starscream got down on one of his knees, holding onto Zigma's hands.

"Zigma, for the longest time, I've felt such a strong love for you. When you and I first kissed, I knew right then and there, that we were meant to be together. So I ask you, Zigma, the femme that has me wrapped around her little finger, will you be my sparkmate?"

"Gee, I don't know. There is the possibility of…oh, I'm only joking. Yes, I'll be your sparkmate."

* * *

**The end. Aw, happy and funny endings. Lol, thank you for reading. Please leave a review on your way out.**


End file.
